Embaixo da chuva de luzes
by Kikis
Summary: É natal, dando uma pausa nas lutas, será que duas pessoas poderiam aproveitar essa data tão especial? E se estiverem embaixo de uma chuva de luzes? oneshot


**_Embaixo da chuva de luzes (especial de natal)_**

**_Por Kiki-chan_**

A neve branca e gelada caia sem cessar do céu nublado, ela tocou a superfície fria da janela com seus dedos finos e delicados. Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe pelo corpo, seus dedos ardiam com frio e rapidamente desencostou-os do vidro congelado, porém não pode deixar de sorrir, ela adorava a neve, adorava aquela época, a época de natal. Jogou-se na cadeira pegando o copo de chocolate quente já pela metade, deu um demorado gole enquanto e sentiu todo seu corpo aquecer. 

Vestia uma blusa de lã creme, uma saia curta e negra junto a meias calças pretas e grossas. Sua mãe, irmão e avô tinham saído para passar a semana em Osaka, junto a uma prima, havia ficado em casa para caso de ocorrer qualquer emergência do "outro lado" do poço. Mas não estava sendo tão ruim passar o dia vinte e quatro, véspera de natal, sozinha, quem sabe não chamava "outra pessoa" para passar o natal com ela? 

O sorriso dela alargou-se com a idéia, num salto levantou-se da cadeira para ir até o poço, lá do outro lado também poderia estar nevando... Mas ouviu uma voz a chamando do quintal, não seria mais preciso ir até lá. 

-KAGOME! –Gritou um hanyou irritado. 

A garota desceu as escadas correndo e deu de cara com ele sentado em frente à TV desligada com uma expressão irritadíssima, porém ela ignorou a feição de "poucos amigos" dele sentando-se ao seu lado. 

-Ohayo Inu-Yasha! 

Ele a olhou com desconfiança, porém sua carranca se desfez ao ouvir a voz dela tão animada. 

-Vamos voltar! –Ele disse enquanto se levantava –Você já está fora há três dias! 

Ela continuou sentada e respondeu: 

-Iie... Eu não vou, está tão frio e- EI! 

Ele tinha pegado o braço dela com força e estava a arrastando para fora da casa em direção ao poço. 

-DAME INU-YASHA! –Gritou enquanto estava entrando na pequena construção de madeira –DAME! 

-Vamos voltar! Precisamos achar Naraku! 

-IIE! LARGA-ME SEU BAKA! GROSSO! 

-Pare de berrar! –Ele exclamou enquanto massageava as orelhas. 

-DAME! Se não me soltar eu vou... INU-YASHA! SENTA! 

Ele caiu no chão enquanto Kagome massageava seu braço. 

-Grosso! 

-Baka Kagome... –Ele gemeu –Por que faz tanta questão de ficar aqui?! 

A garota colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu: 

-Lá vocês não conhecem o "natal", não é mesmo? 

-Na o que?! 

-N-A-T-A-L, natal... É uma data que normalmente ficamos juntos com as pessoas que amam, depois nos presenteamos. 

-Presenteamos? 

-Hai! –Ela sorriu –Damos presentes um para o outro quando dá meia noite no dia vinte e quatro. 

-Mas por que sua família não está aqui, Kagome? Não sinto o cheiro deles... 

A garota começou a sair da construção de madeira, enquanto subia as escadas ia abraçando-se para se proteger do frio, já que Inu-Yasha não tinha deixado tempo para ela colocar os sapatos e pegar um casaco. 

-Eles foram via- Hã? 

-Baka –Falou enquanto colocava a parte de cima de seu quimono nela e a colocava nas costas –Fui eu quem não deixou você pegar o seu casaco e sapatos, você está morrendo de frio! 

Kagome corou ligeiramente, porém logo apoiou sua cabeça nas costas dele e murmurou: 

-Arigatou... Inu-Yasha. 

-Bah! Não precisa agradecer... –Ele falou enquanto saltava. 

O hanyou saltou para a janela de Kagome, a abriu rapidamente entrando no quarto dela. 

-Está aqui o seu quimono! Arigatou. Hum... Não quer comer alguma coisa? 

-Nani? 

-Baka... Eu perguntei se estava com fome. 

Ele deu ombros enquanto sentava na cama dela. Kagome olhou para ele e suspirou enquanto descia as escadas. 

-Eu vou assar um bolo, tudo bem? 

Não ouve resposta. Ela deu os ombros e continuou indo para a cozinha, abriu o armário, porém não havia nada parecido com ingredientes de um bolo. Procurou em outros armários, mas não havia nada, então subiu correndo as escadas indo direto para o quarto de seu avô. 

-Nani? Kagome o que está fazendo? –Falou Inu-Yasha a seguindo. 

-Achei! Tome Inu-Yasha! –Falou jogando algumas roupas –Vista-as. 

-Por que?! 

-Nós vamos sair até o supermercado, a mamãe deixou dinheiro... Vamos aproveitar agora, que parou de nevar! 

-Supermercado? 

-Hai! É lá onde eu compro comida... Vamos logo, vista as roupas. –E fechou a porta do quarto. 

Ela suspirou enquanto se apoiava na porta, não podia reclamar, pelo menos iria ter companhia para o natal... Iria ser divertido passar a data ao lado do meio-youkai, porém algo interrompeu seus pensamentos, a porta foi aberta de repente fazendo a garota tropeçar e quase cair no chão, isso teria acontecido se Inu-Yasha não tivesse segurado seu braço. 

-Nani? Ah... Arigatou Inu-Yasha! –Disse quando viu a mão dele em seu braço. 

-Podemos ir Kagome? –Ele falou entediado enquanto a ajudava a se reerguer. 

-Clar- Espere um segundo! –Riu –Sua camisa está ao contrário! 

-Hã? 

-Vamos coloca-la novamente, certo? Levante os braços. 

-A-assim? –Perguntou confuso. 

-É! –Falou enquanto tirava a camisa –Pode voltar à posição normal agora... Vou desvirar isso... 

Depois de alguns segundos arrumou a roupa dele pedindo para levantar novamente os braços, mas ficou encarando seu peitoral alguns segundos antes de vesti-lo novamente, porém logo balançou a cabeça e o vestiu. Fitou um pouco o rosto dele, ele estava próximo, muito próximo dela... Suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas, então desviou de seu olhar, pegou um caso para ele e ela e o guiou até a porta. 

-Coloque o casaco... E... Claro! –Correu até seu quarto, mas logo voltou –Coloque o boné. 

*** 

-SUGOI! –Exclamou Kagome enquanto passavam por uma vitrine da confeitaria –Esses bolos são lindos, não é? 

-Hai... –Murmurou Inu-Yasha admirando. 

-O meu não vai ficar tão bom quanto esse... Mas pelo menos é um bolo, não é? 

-Iie... –Ele disse –O seu bolo vai ficar bom. 

-Inu-Yasha... –Ela murmurou enquanto corava mais uma vez naquele dia, mas logo sorriu enroscando o seu braço no do hanyou –Arigatou! Er... Não quer que eu carregue as compras do supermercado? 

-Iie, não é pesado. 

A avenida estava toda iluminada com luzes coloridas, havia algumas guirlandas na porta das lojas ou bonecos de um homem trajando roupas vermelhas com uma longa barba prateada. Em algumas havia sinos e meias, até anjos dourados. Durante a avenida havia até lojas com árvores de natal. 

De repente a neve gelada começava a cair novamente, Kagome estendeu a mão para tocar o primeiro floco que caia. 

-Vamos voltar pra casa Inu-Yasha! 

-Hã? 

-Está começando a nevar... Não é bom ficar aqui. 

-Higurashi?! 

Os olhos da garota se arregalaram ao reconhecer a voz que lhe falava, olhou para trás e viu Houjou estático a olhando. 

-O-olá, Houjou-kun! 

-Houjou-**_kun_**? –Perguntou Inu-Yasha irritado. 

-Cumprimente-o, Inu-Yasha –Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. 

-Iie... Por que eu- Itai! –Exclamou quando levou uma cotovelada –Olá –Resmungou. 

-Olá... –Respondeu ainda fitando o hanyou com surpresa. 

-O que foi moleque? Nunca viu uma pessoa na vida? –Exclamou o meio-youkai quando observou o garoto o observando atentamente. 

-Inu-Yasha! 

-G-gomen... Até logo, Higurashi… -Murmurou com a voz fraca e saiu. 

-Quem era aquele idiota, Kagome? 

-Baka! Você o assustou! 

-Grande coisa! Idiota... Kuso Kagome! Por que você chamou ele de Houjou-**_kun_**?! 

A garota olhou desconfiada para ele, mas logo sorriu. 

-Por que não deveria chamar alguém intimo de "**_kun_**"? –Riu. 

-INTIMO?! 

-Calma Inu-Yasha –Gargalhou –Nunca teria mais do que uma grande amizade com ele... 

-Por que está me dizendo isso? Bah! –Resmungou. 

-Gomen Inu-Yasha! –Disse enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha dele. 

-Kag-... Nani?! –Exclamou enquanto ficava vermelho. 

Ele ficou estático, olhava para a garota boquiaberto enquanto colocava a mão em sua bochecha. 

-Vamos logo! –Disse enquanto dava sua mão para ele –Já está anoitecendo... Queria preparar algo para comermos. 

-Comermos? 

-Hai, você vai ficar aqui, não vai? 

Novamente corou, virando a cabeça respondeu com aquele jeito grosseiro e rabugento de sempre. 

-Hai, eu vou ficar. 

-Arigatou. 

-Bah! Não agradeça. 

-Iie... Eu ia passar o natal sozinha se você não tivesse vindo... –Falou de cabeça baixa enquanto saiam do centro comercial –Por isso estou agradecendo por ter vindo fazer companhia para mim... 

-O natal... Isso é importante para você? 

-Mais ou menos... –Sorriu –Não é uma data que se passe sozinha. 

Eles estavam passando pelo parque, a neve continuava a cair, as árvores não tinham nenhuma folha, nenhuma flor, somente a neve enfeitava os vegetais. O piso era de paralelepípedos. Ninguém passeava no parque aquela tarde. Os raios fracos do sol iam abandonando o céu aos poucos, não se ouvia canto dos pássaros nem qualquer outro barulho, tudo que tinham por companhia era o silêncio. 

Quando o céu estava em uma mistura agradável de laranja e roxo Kagome e Inu-Yasha já estavam subindo as escadas do templo Higurashi. 

A garota abriu a porta de casa, depositando seus sapatos na entrada, ia entrar quando viu sua companhia parada em frente à porta. 

-Entre... É só tirar os sapatos. –Falou enquanto ia a cozinha –Aproveite e traga as compras até aqui! Vou começar a fazer o jantar e- O que foi Inu-Yasha? Por que fica ai para com a mão na bochecha? 

-Nada... –Murmurou entrando na casa–Aqui estão as compras. 

-Obrigada... –Disse enquanto abria os pacotes e ia para os armários. 

Pegou uma tigela, uma forma, algumas colheres e depositou tudo em cima da mesa. Correu até a geladeira pegou algumas coisas e fez um sinal para Inu-Yasha se aproximar. 

-Pode colocar suas roupas novamente... Depois venha aqui me ajudar, certo? 

Afirmou com a cabeça enquanto subia as escadas correndo. Kagome colocava os ingredientes na tigela lendo de tempos em tempos a receita na porta da geladeira, logo começou a misturar tudo, mexendo com a colher. 

O hanyou descia as escadas rapidamente, entrou na cozinha já com as suas vestes vermelhas de sempre, entrava curioso olhando o que a outra fazia. 

-Ai está! –Ela exclamou –Estava precisando de você... Mexa aqui na massa para mim, certo? 

-Por que eu?! 

-Você tem mais força no braço do que eu –Passou a tigela para ele –Dame! Mexendo desse jeito vai estragar tudo! 

-Hã? –Exclamou enquanto sentia os dedos finos dela envolverem a sua mão. 

-É assim que se mexe. –Falou enquanto o guiava para fazer um movimento circular, ligeiramente rápido –Assim mesmo! –Sorriu soltando da mão dele –Você vai ficar assim por um tempo... Já volto! 

-Matte! –Exclamou –Daqui quanto tempo você volta? 

-Não se preocupe... 

Pegou o saco de lixo e saiu da casa, iria coloca-lo na rua, o céu estava escuro, sem estrelas, não era de se espantar... Ainda nevava um pouco, as nuvens deviam estar encobrindo todo o céu. Desceu as escadas do templo rapidamente deixando o lixo lá, não demorou a subir, quando chegou ao topo apoiava-se nos joelhos e ofegava, não gostava de fazer aquilo. 

-Inu-Yasha! –Gritou da entrada –Pode parar de mexer! 

-HAI! –Ele respondeu. 

A garota entrou na cozinha, passou a massa para a forma cuidadosamente e colocou no formo, mexeu em mais alguns botões e sorriu. 

-Vai apitar quando estiver pronto! Vamos lá fora... –Disse o puxando. 

-Dame Kagome! –Exclamou quando sentiu seus pés na neve gelada. 

A garota jogou-se na neve mexendo suas pernas e braços, seu cabelo negro misturava-se a neve enquanto ela se movimentava freneticamente, até que levantou de repente, colocando suas mãos na cintura observou o que tinha feito. 

-O que é isso? –Perguntou o meio-youkai. 

-Um anjo na neve... Nunca fez um anjo?! 

-Iie! Quer dizer, sempre vi as outras crianças fazendo, mas nunc- 

-SENTA! 

Ele caiu de cara para o chão no instante que ela havia falado aquilo. 

-Por que fez isso?! –Exclamou. 

Ela ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e olhando o rosto furioso dele riu. 

-Pronto, pode fazer o seu anjo agora. 

-NANI? 

-Faça seu anjo logo baka... 

Inu-Yasha fez os mesmos movimentos que ela havia feito e levantou-se olhando para a figura na neve, porém antes que pudesse fazer qualquer comentário sentiu uma bola de neve se chocar com sua cabeça. 

-Te peguei! –Kagome riu. 

-Kuso! Garota maldita! –Ele exclamou juntando um monte de neve –Você vai ver! –Exclamou enquanto jogava aquilo nela. 

Ela riu enquanto protegia a cabeça com as mãos. Pegou mais uma bola e arremessou nele, porém antes dele revidar ela havia corrido para trás da árvore do templo. 

-Saia daí Kagome! –Ele gritou atirando um monte de neve na árvore. 

-Iie! Não sou idiota! –E revidou. 

Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram assim, jogando neve um no outro, correndo pelo templo, quem visse a cena diriam que eram duas crianças, mas quem se importava? Aquela diversão só foi interrompida por uma exclamação do hanyou. 

-Inu-Yasha?! –Disse enquanto corria na direção dele, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e perguntou –O que aconteceu? 

-Entrou neve no meu olho... –Murmurou apertando o olho direito com a mão –Kuso... 

-Deixe-me ver -Falou preocupada –Tente piscar. 

Ele piscou o olho algumas vezes, porém logo fechou. 

-Arde... 

A expressão dela tornou-se mais preocupada ainda, tremeu um pouco tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com ele. 

-Gomen Inu-Yasha! –Falou apressada pegando sua mão –Vamos entrar para vermos esse olho direto. 

Ela estava nervosa, suas mãos estavam suadas e tremulas, não queria ter feito aquilo com ele... De nervoso acabou tropeçando em seus pés, estava puxando o hanyou com tanta força que ele acabou caindo também. Tinha caído de barriga para baixo, quando foi se virar encontrou-o debruçado sobre ela. Ele estava corado e podia sentir a respiração quente dele em sua pele pela proximidade. 

-Ka...go...me –Ele murmurou fitando a garota. 

Seu cabelo estava misturado à neve, assim como suas roupas estavam cheias de flocos daquela coisa gelada. Tinha o rosto um pouco corado, estava ofegante, os olhos brilhavam com intensidade e seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos. Ele aproximou-se mais retirando algumas mechas negras daquela face tão bela, acariciou aquela pele tão macia, passou seus dedos por sua boca, aspirou seu perfume enquanto massageava seus cabelos tão sedosos e macios. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, quando...

*BEEEPPPPPP*

Os dois arregalaram os olhos assustados, Kagome empurrou o outro para seu lado enquanto levantava-se tirando a neve de seu corpo. A sua face estava vermelha e não encarou Inu-Yasha quando disse: 

-Deve ser o bolo... –Falou apressada entrando na casa novamente. 

Ele ainda estava sentado no chão observando a garota entrar em casa correndo, cerrou os punhos e falou para si mesmo. 

-Kuso! 

*** 

Kagome passava o bolo da tigela para um prato, tirou o leite do fogo, pegou dois pratos e alguns talheres e rumou para a mesa na sala, quando saiu da cozinha viu o meio-youkai sentado na posição de Buda com a cara amarrada. Suspirou e o chamou para comer. 

-Venha! –Disse com um sorriso nervoso –A comida não está envenenada... –Tentou brincar. 

-Eu sei. –Ele disse simplesmente. 

Os dois sentaram-se a mesa, ninguém ousava falar, aquilo deixava a garota mais nervosa, quando foi tentar cortar a comida pela primeira vez cortou-se com a faca sem querer. 

-Itai! –Exclamou levando o dedo à boca. 

-Você está bem? 

-H-hai... Não foi nada... Eu... Eu só estava um pouco distraída! Nada demais, certo? –Sorriu. 

Ele deu os ombros. 

-Mas e o seu olho? Já está melhor? 

-Hai, você que não me parece bem... 

-Iie! Eu estou bem! Agora vamos comer... Estou com fome... Quer leite? 

-Pode colocar. 

-Hai! –Disse enquanto servia aquele liquido quente –Deixa que eu corto o bolo. 

-Mas você já- 

-Eu estava distraída... Isso não vai acontecer novamente, certo? 

As mãos da garota ainda estavam tremulas, cortou o bolo com cuidado, deu um pedaço para Inu-Yasha e para si própria, ela concentrava-se totalmente na comida, ele estivera a ponto de beija-la! Estremeceu ao lembrar de seu olhar penetrante, aquilo não podia ser verdade... Ele amava Kikyou... Ele ainda não havia decidido uma das duas, não podia ter quase feito _aquilo_, certo? Balançou a cabeça engolindo mais um pedaço de bolo, fitou Inu-Yasha discretamente, ele estava concentrado em comer olhando para o seu prato. Quando o bolo estava pela metade eles ouviram barulho de fogos, logo a expressão séria da garota sumiu dando lugar a um sorriso. 

-Meia noite! –Sorriu –Vamos lá para fora ver os fogos, Inu-Yasha! 

Ela correu animada para fora, a chuva de luzes coloridas invadia o céu, com todas as cores, douradas, azuis, amarelas, vermelhas... Os olhos dos dois brilhavam ao admirar tamanha beleza. 

-Kagome... 

-Hai? –Virou-se. 

-O que as pessoas falam no natal geralmente? 

A garota olhou para cima e respondeu: 

-Normalmente desejam um "feliz natal", por que? 

Inu-Yasha engoliu seco e pegou Kagome pelo pulso, forçando sua aproximação, ela arregalou os olhos, porém antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele selou seus lábios com um beijo. 

A garota estava paralisava, sentir a pressão dos lábios dele contra os seus era uma sensação maravilhosa, logo todos os seus músculos relaxaram, fechou os olhos e pode corresponder ao beijo abrindo seus lábios para a língua quente dele entrar em sua boca, uma corrente elétrica correu por todo seu corpo, sentia-se esquentando de dentro para fora, ele a puxava mais perto enquanto ela se embriagava com o beijo tão doce e apaixonado. 

Acabaram tombando sobre a terra fofa e macia, depois de mais algum tempo os dois separam-se embaixo daquela chuva de luzes coloridas que iluminava o céu naquela noite de natal... 

O hanyou abriu seus olhos dourados, esperou a garota fazer o mesmo, ele estava debruçado sobre ela, como estava mais cedo, porém dessa vez ambos sorriam. 

-Feliz Natal, Kagome... –Falou enquanto preparava-se para mais um beijo embaixo daquela chuva de luzes... 

**FIM** 

**N/a: O que posso dizer? FELIZ NATAL!!! **

**Bom, essa fic "especial de natal" foi muito gostoso de escrever ^^ **

**Desejo um feliz natal a todos que estão lendo a fic! ^__^ Um ótimo ano novo, que tudo de bom aconteça esse ano... Que todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram esse ano converta-se em eventos maravilhosos! **

**Um feliz natal especial para o pessoal do MSN ^____^ e aos que estão acompanhando as minhas histórias! Tudo de bom para vocês do fundo do coração. Meus amigos, adoro vcs! **

**Bom... já vou indo! **

**Beijos! **

**Kiki ou simplesmente Ju ^^ **

**OS: deixem um review... nem que for para falar um "oi" ou "feliz natal ^^"**


End file.
